Equal Blood
by The Yaoi Alchemist1
Summary: Everything in Ed's life seemed to be going well. He moved to a new school, got his very first girlfriend, and got his very first kiss. Everything seemed to be normal until he found out his girlfriend's secrets...
1. Class, This is Our New Student

Murky blue eyes stared out of the window, watching the wind rustle the trees, watching the birds outside making their nests. "Sam?" called the voice of Mr Rays, the girl's math teacher.

The girl looked up at him through black bangs. "Hm?"

"What is the answer to this equation?" he asked pointing to the board the had a some what complex equation plastered on it.

She quickly figured it out in her head."45," she told him.

The teacher, with graying hair, looked at the equation in an almost stunned manner. "T-that's correct..."

This was easy stuff to the girl, with blonde hair that was streaked with black. She just nodded her head and went back to staring out the window. Sam suddenly heard uneven footsteps enter the room. She looked over at the door to see a figure walk in. She couldn't distinguish the person's features because of her bangs hanging in her eyes. So, she quickly moved them, and what she saw was what looked like a beautiful golden-eyed angel. the boy's hair was long and seemed to be tied back in a braid. his face was boyish and made him look younger than he actually was. The teacher finally looked over at the short blonde, finally sensing his prescience, and walked over to him. They exchanged a few words; Sam tried to strain her ears to hear their conversation. The golden-eyed beauty nodded his head a few times before Mr. Rays turned towards the class.

"Class, this is our new student, Edward…Elric?" he looked down at the blonde. "Is that right, Elric?" Mr. Rays mumbled. The boy just nodded his head calmly. "Tell us where you're from, Edward, or do you go by Ed?"

"You can call me Ed. I don't really care," he coolly stated. "I'm from Germany."

"Wow, Germany! What city?"

"Munich," Edward explained nonchalantly.

"Interesting. Maybe you could teach us some German." Ed just nodded already looking disinterested with the class. "Ok, well, you can sit beside Sam. She's the girl with the black bangs hanging in her eyes."

Sam silently glared at the sophomore teacher. Her glaring stopped as she watched the short blonde walk over and sit in the desk beside her. Now that Ed was closer to Sam, she could make out how well built the boy was underneath his black long-sleeved shirt. "Hi, my name's Sam, Sam Mist," she greeted as she extended her hand towards him.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you , Sam, my name's Edward Elric," he whispered back with a smile, returning her hand shake.

Sam's heart fluttered slightly from hearing him say her name. "What period do you have lunch?" she asked, excitement slightly rising in her voice.

Ed looked down at his schedule to answer her question. "Sixth period. Why do you ask?" he looked back up at her, wonderment glazed over in his beautifully exotic eyes.

"That's the same mod that I have lunch. Would you like to sit with me and my two other friends?" she inquired hopefully.

"Sure but where should I meet you at?"

"I'll wait by the cafeteria doors, ok?"

The blonde boy seemed to be contemplating it for a moment, but then something in his eyes seemed to light up with joy. "Ok." He smiled brightly at her, and she returned his with a smile of her own.

"What class do you have next?" she wondered.

He looked down at his schedule once again, and then mumbled, "English, Mr. Daniels."

"Holy schnitzel fritz! I have that class next too!" Sam just about jumped out of her seat and danced around excitedly, but she stopped herself and just smiled happily.

"Schnitzel fritz?"

"Yeah, it's a random word I came up with, I think (2). Anyway, instead of you trying to find your way there you can just follow me!" Ed nodded his head and looked like he was about to say something when the bell rang telling the class that mods five and six were over. Sam and Ed gathered their things and walked out of the room together, smiling and laughing.

***

The thin built, black-haired girl sat in her same boring seat in study hall. The bell had just rung to start seventh mod and she was already bored. Her almost fiery golden-orange eyes glanced around the room looking for entertainment. A boy walked in the room, his neatly combed black hair and his dark onyx eyes set firmly on his face that read new student all over it. She quickly stood up, smoothed out her black jean-skirt, and began to walk towards the teacher's desk while fixing her tight-fitting black tank top with a red raven on the front. Her four-inch stilettos were laced up to her knees and clicked with each step.

"Good morning, Mrs. Falls," her angelic voice said pleasantly.

"Good morning, Raven, how are you?"

"I'm well; my grades are still perfect A's."

"That's wonderful! Harvard would be a good school for you, my dear."

"Yes, I have gotten letters from many schools." Just then the boy walked over dressed in jeans, and a simple colored long sleeved shirt.

"Well, hello, who are you?" Mrs. Falls asked addressing the boy.

"Roy Mustang, ma'am…" He handed her a sheet of paper.

"Oh, you're one of the new boys from Germany! Raven, why don't you show him around while I get a place for him to sit in this messy study hall."

"Of course, ma'am." Raven smiled at Roy. "I'm Raven Black. It's nice to meet you, Roy."

"You as well." Raven walked to her desk and grabbed her medium-sized black leather bag. Roy followed her out the door from the study hall. "This school is pretty big, huh?"

"Not when you get used to it. It's small compared to my old school."

"Are you rich?"

"Yes. Don't be so straight forward here, it'll get you beat up."

"Ed's guna get killed here," Roy chuckled.

"Edward Elric, the other new student, correct?"

"Yeah…How did you..?"

"I work in the main office, so I handle files. I work in the office in all of my study halls if they need me."

"That's cool…" Roy desperately tried to keep his eyes forward as he followed her, but temptation got the better of him. His eyes drifted to her ass. She quickly turned around and his eyes snapped to her face.

"Any questions?" Raven smiled with her arms behind her back.

"No, ma'am." Roy's face was panicked. He could still feel the sting of the last slap he received.

"Alright, is there anything else you'd like to see?" With a fox-like grin she added, "Except my ass?" Roy's face turned five different shades of red and he stared at the floor. "Don't worry; I like the attention, Roy. Stare all you like." She pulled a tube of lipstick from her bag, as she wound it up, revealing it was black, Roy watched her. She stared into a nearby display case and turned her light pink lips black. Her long black nails also had red ravens, like on her shirt. Her make up was entirely done black, it looked professionally done. The dark colors lighted her fiery eyes. "So, shall we head back?" she asked glancing at Roy.

"Sure." Roy again followed her.

"I checked your schedule, you have lunch with me. So, find me and my friends it'll be fun." Raven opened up the study hall door and walked in just as the bell rang, echoing through the large room.

(1) At my school, instead of being called periods they're called mods, I know, it's weird.

(2) Schnitzel actually means 'scrap' in German and I didn't know it at the time when it was being written.

This is a story that my friend and I are both working on together because we both agreed with our weird imaginations that we would probably come up with a really cool story. We had started writing this thing like a few months ago but I wanted to come up with a name for it before I posted it on here. Anyway, R&R and I'll tell my friend about what you guys think!


	2. Guess What?

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of its characters

The bell rang signifying the end of tenth mod. Sam quickly went to her locker and grabbed her Japanese textbook. Once she grabbed the thin book she hurried her way towards the lunchroom door. Once she reached the door she saw Raven waiting there with her black hair slung over her shoulder. "Konnichi wa!" Sam waved to her senior friend.

"Konnichi wa!"

"Guess what!" Sam exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Nanyo?"

"There's a new German student here! He has really pretty gold eyes, his names-"

"Edward Elric?" Raven inquired, cutting her younger friend off.

"H-How'd you know that?"

"I work in the office, remember? So that means that I handle files and I get to know things before most people do, baka."

Sam just stared at the shorter girl dumbfounded. "Well, any way," she continued. "Ed has the same lunch as us…" she trailed off as she noticed the said blonde nearing them. "And here he is right now! Hi, Ed!" The hyper-active girl jumped for joy.

"Hi, Sam." Ed looked at Raven up and down and somehow felt a little intimidated by her.

"Ed, I'd like you to meet Raven Black." Sam excitedly motioned to Raven with a huge grin on her features.

"Nice to meet you, Raven." He smiled as he extended his hand towards her.

"Likewise." She returned the gesture.

"Yo! Pipsqueak!" a deep male voice called out. The three turned around to see a boy with black locks dangling in eyes of the same color.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT THEY COULD DROWN IN A DROP OF WATER?!" Ed raged. A lot of people stopped in the hallway to look at the short blonde, in hopes that a fight would break out.

"I never said that, shorty," the obsidian-eyed boy explained calmly.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?!"

"You." The taller smirked down at the blonde mockingly.

"Do you think it's a lover's quarrel?" Sam asked Raven, ignoring the two's bickering.

"You wish!" Raven scoffed.

A devious smirk played at Sam's lips as she thought of all the possibilities of…"Owww!" Sam cried after she felt a sharp smack to the back of her head.

"Don't even go there!" the shorter girl scolded.

"Go where? I don't have a clue what you're talking about," Sam inquired, with fake innocence ringing in her voice.

"Uh-huh, sure." Raven grabbed a hold of Roy's wrist and dragged him away from the screaming short blonde.

Ed's screaming stopped as he stared after the two. "Come on, Ed!" Sam called, clearly recovered from her head incident. Ed just nodded and followed in after the three.

The four waited in the lunch line quietly. "Sam," Raven said, disturbing the silence. "This is Roy Mustang. Roy this is Sam Mist." Roy turned towards the younger girl and looked at her up and down, finally noticing the outfit she was wearing. She had a black tube top that had shreds of red on it, which helped to accentuate her chest more. She wore a black pleated skirt that had chains dangling everywhere, and converse that made her look kind of tomboyish, but helped to show off her abnormally pale skin.

"Nice to meet you, Roy." She smiled.

"Likewise." He smiled back.

"So, Edward, how are you getting along in your classes?" Raven asked with a smile. Ed smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"I got lost a few times…"

"S'okay, Roy stared at my ass." Roy turned red again and Ed burst into laughter. Everyone around them stared.

Raven moved forward and someone yelled, "Shut up, blondy!"

"Fuck you, jack off!" Raven yelled back. Roy and Ed both stared slightly scared. "Sorry, can't stand assholes like that." She smiled at it, it seemed almost scary, to Roy it was a turn on.

"So, other than staring at my senpai's ass," Sam said breaking the silence that had fallen over them. "So, how has your day been so far, Roy?"

Roy just stared at her dumbly. "Senpai?"

"It basically means 'upper classmen,'" she informed him.

Roy just nodded his head. My day's been good so far, I've gotten lost a few times, but other than that, I've found my way around here pretty well."

"Well, that's good."

They grabbed their lunches and walked over to their table. "Huh, Erin must not be here today," Raven noticed.

"Who's Erin?" Ed asked.

"She's one of our friends," Sam informed him. "So, do both of you come from Munich?"

"No," Roy explained. "I'm originally from Transylvania, and then I moved to Munich a few years ago."

"Interesting," Raven mumbled with a glint in her eye.

"Raven, don't even think about it," Sam scolded, taking a huge bite out of her sandwich. Edward suddenly jumped as he felt a hand touch his groin, bringing his dick alive. Sam looked at Ed with surprise. "Are you ok, Ed?"

Ed almost frantically nodded his head. "Y-Yeah, I zoned out and Roy's foot accidentally kicked my foot and it scared me," he said as he tried to keep his voice from quivering. "Um, I have to use the restroom-"

"I'll show you where it is, Ed," Roy inquired.

"Do you know where it's at?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, I know where it is. Come on, Ed."

Ed nodded and followed after the tall boy. "What was that about?" Sam mumbled, as she stared after them. Raven just shrugged her shoulders, suspicion glazed over her features.

***

"God, Ed!" Roy moaned as the blonde sucked deeply. Roy and Ed had finally found a janitors closet to work out some "Issues" they were having.

"You like that, don't you?" Ed smirked.

Roy's hands clumsily grabbed for the shorter's braid and released the locks from their restraints. His hands buried themselves in the soft golden hair. The older pulled the youngest up to meet his lips for a heated kiss, as the ebony-haired boy unzipped his lover's pants and pulled them down to his ankles. "Turn around," the older breathily whispered in the blonde's ear. The blonde obeyed, stuck his ass out, and waited eagerly for the pleasure that was about to happen. The elder spit in his hand and slicked himself, before he repositioned himself and entered the little blonde. The blonde cried out with a pleasured moan. "God, Ed, you're so wonderfully tight!" he moaned.

The raven rammed himself into the tight boy over and over again eliciting pleasurable moans to escape the boy. "Faster, Roy."

Roy obliged and went even faster. "Ed, I'm…gonna…" Roy wasn't able to finish before he came inside the quivering blonde. Roy kissed the blonde deeply and whispered sweetly in his ear, "I love you."

If you were wondering this is a role play fan fiction. So that means that I'm Sam and she's Raven. She's also putting this story on deviant art, I would give you a link but I don't know what her account name is. How Sam and Raven act is exactly how her and I act at school, although her and I are both sophomores. So yeah I am that perverted and Raven (Riley Terrace is her online name) is the one that usually scolds me, plus we both usually pick on each other. That's all I have to say for today! R&R and I'll tell Riley what you guys think of our fanfic.


	3. Want A Ride Home?

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of its characters**

**Raven sat almost impatiently, having already taken her lunch tray up, her foot tapped the ground. "They sure are taking a long time?…" Sam said curiously. "I wonder what they-"**

"**Don't even think about it, Sam." **

"**Too late!" Sam burst into laughter as Raven rolled her eyes. The two boys came back after a good long time. **

"**Well, I'm off to my office work, have fun, little kiddies!" **

"**I'm probably older than you?" Roy stated.**

"**Nah, you still have the mentality of a child."**

"**Hey!" Raven smirked and waved good bye. The office was packed.**

"**Mrs. Niles," she asked addressed the short elderly woman behind the desk. "Why are all of these students here?"**

"**They all owe money they claim never to have spent or they're telling on someone."**

"**Why don't you got o lunch and I'll handle things for you?" The woman got up and left the office. Raven quickly got to work sorting out everyone's problems. When she finished, the main office secretary walked in with a note. **

"**Could you take this to Roy Mustang, Raven?"**

"**Sure. Nele, handle here for me?" She turned to a girl dressed much like herself, who nodded. Raven took the note and walked towards AV200, study hall (1). "I need to see Roy Mustang , please? We'll send him back when we're done with him," Roy stood up and walked over to her. "Thank you, Mr. Smith," she called to the teacher before walking away with Roy. With a glance back at the study hall room, raven shoved Roy into the bathroom. "Alright, Roy, I've waited all day, now I'm getting what I want." She grabbed Roy's shirt and pulled him into a kiss.**

"**And that's all you wanted?" **

"**Yeah right!" She pulled him into a stall and sat him down. She quickly undid his jeans and took EVERYTHING she wanted.**

"**God damnit!…" Roy panted.**

"**Now don't be late back to class." She kissed him and walked away.**

*******

**A yawn passed Sam's soft pale lips as she stared out the window dully in her last study hall mod. She was bored as usual, thinking of something she could do as she waited for the sixteenth mod to end. She looked over and saw that there was an empty computer, and right beside that contraption was the blonde-headed, golden-eyed beauty. She smiled slyly as she stood up and signed a sheet of paper and went to the empty seat. (2) "Hi, Edward," she mumbled as quietly as she could, so the study hall teacher couldn't hear her. **

"**Hi," he mumbled back. **

**Sam logged into her account, immediately got on a word document, and typed. She poked Ed and he looked over at her screen and read, "****My e-mail account is .****" He nodded and told her his e-mail. They both got online and started to chat over and IM. "So, why were you and Roy in the bathroom so long for lunch?" Sam rapidly typed.**

"**The bastard got us lost, he said that it was an accident but I know he was lying," he replied.**

"**How long have you two known each other?"**

"**I'd say…" Edward paused during his typing, as if he were thinking about something. "Five years, maybe more. How long have you known your 'Senpai?'"**

"**About two years, maybe less," Sam paused a moment, thinking of what she should ask next. "What was it like living in Munich?" **

"**It was ok, it's the same as living here, except people speak English here."**

**Sam softly smiled. "Lol!"**

**Ed stared at the computer dumbfounded. "What's 'lol' mean?"**

"**It's and acronym for 'laugh out loud.'"**

"**Danke Schen!"**

"**Hey, I know what that means!"**

"**Oh really, then what does it mean?" he smirked at the screen snidely. **

"**It means 'thank you!' I know some German! I'm obsessed with learning interesting languages."**

"**What languages are you interested in learning?"**

"**So far the languages I'm trying to learn are Italian, Japanese, Latin, and German, and a tad bit of Spanish!"**

"**I could teach you more German."**

"**Would you!" she excitedly typed. "Holy Schnitzel fritz! We only have one minute left what class do you have next?" The bell rang as Sam and Ed quickly logged off the computers.**

"**I go to Japanese next," Ed informed her out loud.**

"**Holy hell! Senpai and I go there next!" Sam looked forward and found her Senpai walking towards them. "Senpai, guess what?"**

"**Nanyo?"**

"**Edo-kun has Japanese with us!"**

"**Edo-kun?" the short one asked.**

"**I know that," Raven replied.**

"**You do? How?" Sam asked, both of them not realizing Edward had spoken.**

"**I looked at Ed and Roy's schedules', duh! Roy's also in Japanese with us." **

"**That sounds just a tad bit stalkerish, don't you think?" Sam inquired with a fox-like smirk.**

"**Kamitsuki watashi!" **

"**I know Roy will!" Sam replied in a sing-songy voice. "Konnichi wa, Sensei!" Sam walked in the room not knowing her friend was raging. Sam grabbed a hold of Ed's wrist and pulled him in front of the teacher's desk. "Kono hito wa watashi no tomodachi desu! Namae wa Edowarudo Erurikku desu!" she excitedly introduced. Ed just started at the taller girl like she had two heads. "Edo-kun, kono hito watashi no Kotaro sensei desu!"**

"**What…" Ed looked between the teacher and Sam, wondering what Sam had just said.**

**Kotare Sensei giggled happily, and looked at the short blonde. "She just told me that you're her friend Edward Elric, and she told you that I'm your teacher: Mrs. Kotaro." **

"**Sensei!" Ed and Sam looked behind themselves and looked to see Raven with Roy in tow. "Kono hito wa watashi no tomodachi desu! Namae wa Roi Musutangu desu! Roi-kun, kono hito wa watashi no Kotaro sensei desu!" Roy stared at Raven the same look Ed had been giving Sam moments before. Kotaro sensei explained to Roy what Raven had said and let Ed and Roy pick their own seats, which was behind Sam and Raven. Raven sat on Roy's desk. "So, how was your day, Roy?"**

"**Pretty good. People are really nice."**

"**Me and Sam are. I'm nice to almost any hot guy," Raven said with a foxes grin plastered on her face.**

"**So, you guys know weird languages, huh?"**

"**Yeah, Sam more than me. I know Japanese, Spanish, French, and Russian," Raven stated proudly.**

"**Really, speak French?" Roy asked.**

"**Salut! Je t'aime, monsieur Mustang. Et tu?" Roy stared blankly and Raven burst into evil laughter.**

"**She's scary sometimes," Sam said mocking her Senpai.**

"**Hey. You, hush!"**

"**Don't tell Kabuto what to do!" a girl shrieked walking in. (3)**

"**Hi, grandpa pedo!" (4)**

"**I'm not a pedo!"**

"**Yeah, actually you are?"**

"**Shut up."**

**Raven made a face as she walked away. "Don't like her?" Roy whispered.**

"**Used to be best friends, can hardly stand her now."**

"**Nice."**

"**I wanna claw her eyes out."**

"**Don't claw grandpa Jim's eyes out, then she won't be able to see and she'll run into things!" the blue-eyed girl shrieked. Raven just rolled her eyes at the na****ïve girl. **

**Sensei walked to the front of the room. "Konnichi wa, Minnasan!"**

"**Konnichi wa, Sensei!" Sam and Raven both said happily.**

"**Today we have two new students! Please treat Roy and Ed kindly." Sam and Raven listened intently but hardly ever looked at sensei. Raven was quickly scribbling a note to Roy while Sam just kept thinking about Ed. Roy smiled when he noticed what Raven was writing. Raven then took the rest of the class folding the note into an origami dog. As the bell rang she placed the dog on Roy's desk and turned to Sam. "Want a ride home?"**

"**Sure! Can we take Ed?"**

"**Of course," She turned her head to the boys. "You two want a ride home?"**

"**Sure," they both stated dully.**

"**You guys live together, right?"**

"**Unfortunately…" Roy sighed.**

"**What's that supposed to mean!?" Ed yelled.**

"**Sam, put him on a leash and let's go." Raven said grabbing Roy and walking off.**

"**Can I!?" Sam asked dragging Ed after her Senpai. The group met up outside. A few people talked to Raven and Sam and then they headed for Raven's car.**

"**You have your own car?" Roy asked.**

"**Sweet sixteen present from dear old dad."**

"**Is it new?"**

"**Not even put on display in showcases yet. Straight from a car show." Raven spun her keys around and hit the unlock button. The lights on a bright orange sports car. It looked like a more updated Lamborghini. The doors opened up unlike a regular door. Black tribal wolves ran down each side and a black raven was on the hood. "Sam and Ed are in the back." Sam happily pulled Ed into the back Seat. "No sex in my car."**

"**Awww!" Sam whined. Roy and Raven hopped in and the car sped away. Sam and Ed sat quietly in the back seat listening to Raven and Roy's conversation. Sam couldn't help but start to feel a little antsy. There had been something she had been wanting to do all day. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves, tapped Ed on the shoulder, and crashed her lips to his. A surprised squeak escaped from the shorter blonde, Sam took the initiative and explored his mouth with her tongue. His taste was of sweet candy, she couldn't place what kind of candy but all she knew wears that it was addictive. Ed kissed back hesitantly, as if he wasn't sure of how to go about the deliberate kiss.**

"**Oi! I said no sex in my car!" Raven yelled at the two blondes. Sam and Ed quickly broke the kiss, both of their faces flushed a pretty hue. **

"**Awww! But Senpai!" the girl whined. "It was just kissing, you should know by now that I'm still a virgin!" **

**Roy started choking along with Ed. "Y-You're a virgin?!" Roy spat out. **

"**Duh, I'm not some slut!" the girl scowled.**

"**Well, you could of fooled me!" Roy defended, referring to Sam's very revealing outfit. Sam looked down at herself to see that her chest was about to pop out. Sam blushed an even darker hue as she turned away from the two boys to fix her top. **

**Roy felt a hard slap to the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for?!" the ebony-haired boy glared at Raven. **

"**Quite picking on Sam! She doesn't realize that her outfit choices may give her issues!" Raven scolded.**

"**Arigatou gozaimasu, Senpai," Sam pouted.**

"**Shuft," Ed whispered under his breath.**

"**What was that, Esel?" Roy inquired to the short blonde.**

"**You heard me, Hündin," Ed growled. **

"**Fick sie!"**

"**Nein, you'd like it too much!"**

"**Sam," Raven called.**

"**Hai, Senpai," the girl responded.**

"**What are they saying?"**

"**Ed called Roy a bitch, then Roy called Ed an ass. Then Ed said, 'you heard me, bitch,'" Sam informed the girl using her best guy voice she could muster. "Then Roy said, 'fuck you!' Then Ed said, 'no, you'd like it too much.'" a sly smirk suddenly played on Sam's lips. "Which I bet he would!" she said in a sing-songy voice. Raven just rolled her eyes at the younger, more perverted girl.**

**Raven pulled up to Sam's house. Now, Ed, would you like to continue the adventure you were having with Sam's tongue or will you stalk her later?"**

"**Shut up!"**

"**My parents are probably mad, so, I'll say take Ed home."**

"**Right! Have a good night, sweetheart! Call me if you want a way out!"**

"**Will do!" Sam said jumping out. Raven dropped the two boys off and sped home. No one at school knew where Raven lived except Sam. She was rich and her family showed it her house had about five times as much land as the school did, and it towered five stories up towards the sky. The garage was a two level parking garage filled with cars. Raven was in the process of building a third floor to fill with only the cars she'd bought herself.**

**The house had a high stone wall around the property line to keep all of Raven's exotic animals inside. With a sigh Raven grabbed her purse and walked to the house. She entered to maids busying around and movers taking things out. "What's going on?" Raven asked the head maid.**

"**The misses has decided to give you this house and leave you with the inheritance you'd get from her death. The master has done the same. They've faked their deaths."**

"**I suppose they were a tad older than they looked to the public. Well, send them my best. Tell them I'll enjoy their funeral." Raven proceeded up the stairs to her bedroom on the fifth floor. "Lovely, parents, care so much about their own child…I hope Sam's alright…"**

**(1) That's the study hall that most everyone has to go to at my school for study hall, and it's a FRIGGIN' HUGE ROOM!**

**(2) In the study hall at the front of the room and at one of the sides there are rows of computers that students can sometimes work on.**

**(3) I do actually get called Kabuto (Naruto) by most of my friends because I kind of look like him to my best friend and it kind of caught on with everyone else.**

**(4) I usually call her that because one time she groped my boob…so…yeah…and yet she's younger than me! Lol!**

**I hoped you guys liked it Riley and I have written up to 13 chapters already! I'll tell Riley what you guys think of the story so please R&R!**

**Senpai: upper classmen**

**Danke Schen: thank you**

**Schnitzel: scrap**

**Nanyo: what**

**Kamitsuki watashi: bite me**

**Konnichi wa, sensei: hello, teacher**

**Kono hito wa watashi no tomodachi desu: this person is my friend**

**Namae wa Edowarudo Erurikku desu: his name is Edward Elric**

**Edo-kun, kono hito wa watashi no Kotaro sensei desu: Ed, this is my teacher Kotaro**

**Sensei: teacher**

**Konnichi wa, Minnasan: hello, everyone**

**Arigatou gozaimasu, Senpai: thank you vary much, Senpai**

**Shuft: bastard**

**Esel: ass**

**Hündin: bitch**

**Fick sie: fuck you**

**Nein: no**

**Hai: yes**

**ßÄËÏÖÜäëïöü**


	4. Schieße!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of its characters

Sam took off her shoes before she quietly walked into her home, trying to make herself invisible to her surroundings. "Sam! I know you're home! Get your stupid dumbass up here now!" a harsh feminine voice screamed from up stairs.

"Schieße!" Sam cursed under her breath. Sam scurried up the stairs as quick as she could, fear racing up her spine with each step she took up the two-story home. She reached her walkin-closet-sized room and found her parents standing there with her sketch book in hand, her most prized possession.

"What the hell is this?!" the woman, with hazel eyes and wavy brown hair, shrieked.

"I-It's my sketch book, m-ma'am," Sam mumbled shyly.

"What did we say about this kind of shit?!" boomed her father, his gray eye glaring menacingly at her. "This shit is a waste of time; you need to be studying to be a doctor! Instead of doing these stupid little doodles!"

Something inside Sam suddenly snapped. She'd heard that stuff for most of her life and now she finally felt something inside of her feel brave. "They're not doodles!" she cried. "My art teacher thinks I have real talent and she told me about some really nice art colleges and I want to go to one of them!"

Her father charged at her, veins popping out of his forehead. "When did you start taking art classes, you little bitch?!" her father asked, roughly grabbing her arm, his nails digging into her skin making her bleed.

Sam cringed in pain, tears stung at her eyes. She didn't want to cry, her parents would think that she was an even bigger disappointment for seeing her cry. "A-At the beginning of the year, s-sir," her voice cracked. She felt a fist connect with her jaw; she fell to the ground from the blow. She looked up at her father in shock, her mother standing right behind him, acting as his support system. Sam couldn't hold back the tears that were flooding down her face. She grabbed her book bag, shoes, and snatched her sketchbook from her mother and ran out of the house. She walked a block down the street until she found a bench; she sat down, slipped her shoes back on, and got out her old 90s cell phone and called Raven.

"Hello?" Raven's voice came on the other end.

"Raven," Sam's voice cracked again as she stood up and put her sketchbook in her bag, slung it over her shoulder, and started heading towards Raven's home.

"Sam? What is it? Are you OK?" her friend frantically asked.

"C-Could you just pick me up, please?" she sobbed.

"Sure, hon. Where are you at?"

"I've already started towards your house."

"OK, I'll be there as soon as I can." Raven hung up the phone.

Sam put the phone back in her bag and wrapped her arms around herself. What did Sam ever do to her parents? All she'd ever done was thirst for their love by getting good grades, trying to get into a good medical college, and they never seemed to appreciate how smart she was. They'd call her stupid, dumbass, you name it. She was abused constantly and the only one who knew about the abuse that she went through at home out side of school was Raven. Raven'd offered many times for Sam to live with her, but every time Sam declined the offer, saying something lie, "No, I wouldn't want to be a burden," or "I can handle this." but the truth was Sam couldn't handle it. Everyday her parents abused her; she was surprised no one else had found out, even though Raven did try to help her cover up all her bruises and cuts she would receive.

Raven's car pulled up beside Sam. Sam jumped in the car and pulled out her sketchbook as they drove towards Raven's house. "So, what's their problem this time?" Raven asked considerately.

"They found my sketchbook, and I told them about how I'm taking art class at school," Sam wept, as she looked through her nearly full sketch book that was filled with intricately drawn pictures, making sure that they didn't do anything to any of them. She turned to the middle page and found that her work was missing. "T-They…t-took…it…" Sam mumbled.

The picture was her favorite, one that she drew when she suddenly had a brilliant idea. It had been a picture of a girl holding, protectively, onto a boy that was going to leave the crying girl. She wanted to keep it in the middle so her parents would never find it. But they found it and now they had probably burned it in the fireplace for their own sick and twisted amusement.

"What did they take?"

"They took the picture that meant the most to me!" Sam started crying harder as she buried her face in her hands. Raven looked at the weeping girl sympathetically, and noticed the fingernail-shaped wounds on her friends arm. She knew how much that picture meant to her and she didn't know what to do to comfort the girl. They finally pulled up to the house and they walked inside.

"Hello, miss," the head maid politely said. "Hello, Sam."

"Hello," Sam said, trying not to cry in front of the maid.

"Do you ladies want anything?"

"No thank you, we'll call you when we need anything," Raven said, as she led the crying girl upstairs. Raven closed her bedroom door behind them. Room was an understatement. Raven's closet was the size of an average room. Raven's bed was raised upon a leveled platform, one large step to make a stair the other step that her bed rested on. A door to the left of it led to her closet, the door on the right led to an over-sized bathroom. The entire room looked gothic. "I had invited a few people over before you called, you don't mind, do you?"

"No…it's alright."

"It's a party. I invited Ed and Roy, don't know if they'll come though." Raven stepped into the closet taking off her shirt.

"Really?" Sam perked up some at the thought of the blonde.

"We're guna drink, you don't have to but you're welcome to," Raven said walking out in black and gold trip pants with a black muscle shirt.

"Kay," Sam said rolling her hands around each other.

"Miss Raven?" a maid called from the door.

"Yes?"

"Sam's parents are on the phone demanding to speak with her."

"I will take the call, please bring me the phone, Ella." The maid nodded and ran the phone to Raven. Raven snatched the phone. "Sam is busy at the moment, but I'm sure I could solve your problem?" Sam studied Raven's face.

"You need top bring her home now," her father's voice barked over the phone.

"Raven chuckled. "I f you want her, come get her." With a smirk Raven hung up. "Ella, please ignore anymore calls from this number."

"Yes, miss." Ella took the phone and walked away.

"Don't worry, Sam, even if they come they won't take you." Sam nodded. "My friends should be here soon so let's head downstairs." Raven led the teary-eyed girl down to the main room. Just as Raven hit the last stair the doorbell rang. Raven burst the door open to Roy and Ed…and fifty other people. Sam quickly wiped away her tears and put up her mask so no one could see the hurt. She smiled happily, ran up to Ed, and tackled him with a hug. Once she pulled away she found liquid gold staring surprised up at her. His surprised features turned to a look of half-heart joy. He smiled up at the girl and she returned his smile. "Ok, you two, quite being mushy," Raven scolded. "You should know by now that that shit makes me want to vomit."

"No one's being mushy, Senpai!" Sam mocked, pointing at Raven who was practically dangling off of Roy. "Besides, you should talk, the way you're hanging onto Roy like that makes me think…" Sam trailed off, her brain finally thinking of something. Sam left Ed's side and grabbed onto Raven's arm and pulled her aside. "Raven, you didn't…"

"And what if I did?" she snapped back.

"I thought you weren't going to do that anymore."

"Yeah…well, I changed my mind," Raven said storming off into the kitchen that looked more like a kitchen you would see in the fanciest restaurant around. Almost all the equipment in the large kitchen was stainless-steel. Raven walked over to the giant refrigerator and pulled out the beverage that she wanted: liquor. "Raven, do you realize how careless you're being? Roy could have an STD! You don't know who he's been with!" Sam scolded.

"Why do you care anyway?" Raven turned and looked up to Sam, golden-orange eyes gazing up at her stubbornly. "It's my life, Sam."

The two may have never noticed but they always acted like they were each other's parents. Whenever Raven would do something bad Sam would always lecture her and, being the pessimist that she was, she would inform Raven of all the bad consequences that could come forth from her actions. And Raven in turn would do the same with Sam, only less harsh since she knew of the physical abuse that the blonde would receive at home. Sam glared down at her friend bull-headedly. "I care because I don't want you to fuck anything up."

"Well, no one asked you to care!" raven cried storming off back into the crowd of people, that was standing outside of the kitchen doors, leaving Sam standing by herself.

"We're going to talk about this later," Sam called after the older girl. "Ver dammt ihm alle," she cursed under her breath, kicking the refrigerator's door lightly.

Schieße: shit

Senpai: upper classmen

Ver dammt ihm alle: damn it all

YOSH! THE CHAPTER IS UP! Riley and I have finished the entire story, even though the story gets fucked up later on and strays far away from the original idea I still want to post the whole thing up on the internet. Anyway, R&R I don't care if you leave flames, just as long as you tell me what you think I'm happy, and as always I'll tell Riley what you think.


	5. So, Now I'm A quick Fix?

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of its characters

Raven weaved through the party. She noticed Roy surrounded by women. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the stairs and sat there just as someone began blaring music with the speakers on the ceiling Raven had installed for the purpose of parties. A boy with warm gold hair, tanned skin, and deep brown eyes walked over removing her drink from her hand. "I thought you didn't do this anymore?" he said with a scolding look on his face.

"…I just need it, okay? Just tonight?" Raven looked up at him pleading.

"No. Don't drink at all, Raven!"

"What do you care?! Shouldn't you be off with Maya anyhow?"

"We broke up a while ago."

"And you still lover her."

"No, I don't."

"Don't lie to me."

"What if I don't love her anymore?"

"Then I would do bad things to you," she said smirking.

"Sounds kinky!"

"So now I'm a quick fix..?"

"You aren't a quick fix…more like…a permanent solution."

Raven felt her heart stop and her face get hot. "Re…really?"

"Of course I really care about you, Raven," Jamie said getting on his knees in front of her. "I always want to be here for you, babe." He smiled warmly.

Raven hugged him almost in tears; he fell over onto the marble floor with her on top of him, her arms wrapped around his neck. "Thank you…so much, Jamie. I want to be with you all the time…" Jamie wrapped an arm around her and his other hand rested on her head.

"Hey!" Roy shouted stumbling over. "Get offa my girl!"

"I am NOT your girl, you drunk piece of trash, get out of my house."

"Whatever you can't make me leave!"

"Oh really? Danny! Riley! Remove the drunkard from my sight!" Two emo looking teenagers came out and grabbed Roy and threw him out the door. Raven noticed Sam's parents' car parked out front. She told Jamie nothing and walked towards the car. Jamie followed wordlessly. Halfway to the car, Sam emerged outside just as her father got out. Sam lingered by the door with Ed. Raven stood between them. "You aren't taking her," Raven said calmly.

"Oh, yes I am."

"I'm not afraid of you."

Sam's father ignored the girl and pushed her aside and strutted angrily up to Sam. Sam looked down at the ground, avoiding her father's threatening gray eyes. "Look here, you little itch," he shrieked, his hand forcing her to look up at him. "How dare you walk out on your mother and me to this…this…slut's house?!"

Sam just looked up at her father with lifeless eyes, knowing better as not to correct him, especially when he was this mad. "I'm sorry, father," she mumbled, trying to hold back the tears that were once again coming forth by the grip that her father had on her chin.

"What was that, you useless little whore?! God, you're useless, no wonder no one respects you because they can't fuckin' hear you!"

"I'm sorry, sir," she said louder this time.

"Damn right you are!" Sam wanted to get away, get away from her father, her mother, everyone, especially Ed. She didn't want him to see what she went through at home. She wanted to hide this secret, this monstrosity from him and everyone else. But it was too late now, Ed knew. Sam's father threw her to the ground, finally releasing the death grip he had been holding onto her chin with. "Get in the car, dumbass," he said as he also led his wife to the car.

"No!" Everyone turned and looked at Ed. His fists clenched, his jaw set, fury burning deep in his exotic gold eyes. Those same eyes looked towards the angered father, if looks could kill; Sam's father would be lying on the ground bloody and broken at this point.

"What did you say, you little shit?!" her father raged as he stormed up to the blonde, grey eyes glaring down into pools of gold.

"I said 'no!'" he explained again not stepping back, keeping his stance in front of the older man, challengingly.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do?" her father cried.

Ed didn't know what he was going to do, he just stood there keeping his ground Sam finally stood up and hid behind Ed as if he were her protector against the evil that was her father. "Ed, don't. You can't possibly take him."

Ed turned around and looked at Sam kindly. "Don't worry, Sam, just stand back." He smiled at her reassuringly. Sam didn't know what to do so she just kept standing behind Ed. Ed turned back around and stared her father in the eye, still not backing down.

Raven growled, "Leave my grounds now."

Sam's father turned to look at the girl and glared down into her gold-orange orbs. "Make my, you little slut!"

"Sir, I would like not to resort to violence or public enforcement. Vacate the premises." He sneered and grabbed Sam's arm again dragging her with him. In what looked like flash stepping, Raven had Sam's father's arm bent behind his back. No one had seen her move. "Now, I do not believe taking Sam was part of my order." Her father yelped from the pain in his arm. Raven released him. "She'll be staying with me until further notice. Now, leave."

Sam's father went back to his car. "I'm filling out a lawsuit against you!"

"Be my guest, sir!" Raven said standing calmly. When the car was out of sight Raven turned to Sam, who was already being cared for by Ed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…"

"You'll stay here. Ed, you're welcome to as well." Ed nodded. Raven walked to the door where Jamie was still standing.

"You're amazing, babe," he said kissing her. Raven smiled and grabbed his hand leading him to her parents' office.

Raven winked and sat upon the desk. "But, Jamie, I've been a good girl all day, now you have to punish me?"

Jamie smiled and walked over to her, standing in front of the desk. "You? A good girl? Why do I not believe that?"

"Cuz, you know me better." Raven smiled and kissed him. Jamie gently put her down on her back. He kissed her again.

Well, chapter five is finally to a close and there are eight more to go until this thing is over with. I know I know, you're probably wondering why I'm still updating this thing since there are so many plot fuck ups, the simple reason is because I don't want to leave questions unanswered with this. So please R&R and I'll still tell Riley what you guys think.


End file.
